


Getting Sick

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alek gets sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Sick

**Getting Sick**

"Grandpas, I don't feel so good."

England and France turned away from the board game that Allen and Anya wanted them to play to see Aleksandr standing behind them. He looked pale and had snot running down his face even though he was sniffling to keep it back.

"Oh my I knew we shouldn't have let you play in the rain yesterday," Arthur grumbled as he got up and went to Alek.

The six year old still showed no signs of becoming a personification, and lately he's fallen ill more often. Alek coughed slightly as he was picked up by his grandfather and clung to him.

"Let's go lay down for a moment shall we," Arthur suggested and Alek just nodded his head.

"I'll be with you shortly mon amour," Francis said as Arthur left.

Arthur gave a nod and headed up the stairs of his cottage to put Aleksandr to bed.

"Do you have to go Grandpa," Anya asked with a slight whine to her voice.

"Yeah, he gets sick all the time he'll be fine," Allen stated as he looked at France expecting him to agree.

The French nation sighed and crouched back down to the floor.

"Anya, Allen, your brother may get sick often but for someone like him it's not good. He's supposed to be like you two, but he's not, yet, so until then we have to be very careful with him, no."

The twins sighed at hearing this, it was close to the normal speech their fathers would give when Aleksandr got sick at home. They would deal with it of course, but since they were spending a week in England to spend time with their grandparents they thought it was a little unfair.

"Mes petits-enfants do not be upset. We will continue our game after Alek is cared for."

"Okay," the twins said in unison.

France smiled at both of them and stood up once more then took off for the upstairs. He gathered Alek's nebulizer from his and England's bedroom as well as the cold medicine they kept on hand for him.

"About bloody time you got up here," Arthur grumbled as Francis walked into the room.

"Sorry mon amour, but I did get what was needed."

Arthur nodded and moved a tissue to Aleksandr's nose to have him blow while Francis got out the medicine. The Brit was seated on Alek's bed with the boy against his chest. He rubbed his back gently as well as patted it to loosen up the congested feeling in Aleksandr.

"I-I'm sorry I got sick again," Alek mumbled as he was turned to receive his medicine.

"Don't be Alek, getting sick is normal," Francis said softly.

Aleksandr shook his head to that as he swallowed the bitter cherry medicine.

"It's true; we nations get sick from time to time."

The little boy looked up at England when he said this with surprise written all over his pale face.

"Really?"

"Oui, this man has had the plague. It's the worst kind of sick there is," Francis stated and Alek looked even more surprised.

"Getting sick is okay, but when you get older you won't get sick as often," England added in.

Aleksandr nodded his head at this information and felt slightly better about his predicament. That is until he started coughing. One of the things he hated most about being sick was the coughing part because it always led to one or two things: asthma attack or vomiting. He really didn't want to throw up on his grandfather so he hoped it was just an attack or nothing. Arthur patted his back gently and gave a worried look to Francis. The Frenchmen shared the same look and went about setting up the octopus shaped nebulizer just in case.

"Are you alright lad," Arthur asked as the coughing finally stopped, but Alek only gave a wheezing sound in response. "Damn it, Francis is the—"

"Yes Arthur it is," Francis stated and handed over the mask of the nebulizer.

Arthur quickly put it over Aleksandr's face and Francis turned on the machine.

"Atta boy, deep breaths now," England said softly as he adjusted Aleksandr in his arms.

"You're doing great," Francis added and Alek nodded his head slightly.

He breathed through his mouth throughout the long process and the hum of the machine was the only thing to be heard. The two nations watched intently over Aleksandr as he took his breathing treatment easily and even started to nod off.

"Come on now, just a little more, then you can sleep," England stated as he woke Aleksandr up.

Aleksandr gave a hum and tried to keep alert, but the sound of the machine was peaceful to him. Eventually the medicine was gone and Alek was fast asleep. Francis put the machine to the side and helped Arthur get off the bed to put Alek down in his place. France then grabbed the chest rub he had brought with the medicine and applied it to Aleksandr before kissing his head and slipping off his glasses. England did the same and made sure he was tucked in before helping France tote the medicine and machine out of the room as quietly as possible.

"Will he be alright alone," Francis asked as they headed to their bedroom.

"I think so, but we can still check on him. I think it's just a simple cold," Arthur stated. "I should call Alfred about this."

"Oui, he'll know exactly what Aleksandr needs. Pauvre enfant."

England could only nod to that and hope that Aleksandr would grow out of his weak immune system. To his understanding the new space station was already built, but it seemed that Aleksandr was the only one really affected by it. Anya and Allen had lost some of their usual energy during the decommissioning of their space station and the making of Alek's, but they bounced right back when it was finished.

"Lapin, everything will be alright."

Arthur snapped from his thoughts to see Francis looking at him with a soft smile.

"Oh I bloody know that frog! Now come on, there's a game downstairs that I need to win."

France chuckled at this and caught up to England quick enough to group his behind. The Brit flinched at the touch and turned bright red before turning around and punching the man in the stomach. Francis doubled over, but smiled as he watched Arthur walk away then look back at him. The Brit only gave a soft smile as he kept walking for the stairs, leaving Francis to recover by himself.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon amour – my love

Mes petits-enfants – my grandchildren

pauvre enfant – poor child

Lapin – Bunny

 

***SO only one ficlet left and I'll be posting that tomorrow! Progress is such a wonderful thing ^J^***


End file.
